<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Notes by writergirl3005</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446833">Hidden Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005'>writergirl3005</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana keeps on hiding notes in library books for Steve to find. Based on a prompt by the-modern-typewriter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “You have got to stop leaving those - those notes in the books,” the librarian hissed. Trying to hide the redness of their cheeks. Utterly failing to hide the redness of their cheeks. “What if someone had seen them?” </p>
<p>“Then they get to be horrendously jealous at the mental picture of what I’m going to do with you.” The jock trailed their finger down the librarian’ shirt. “Don’t even try and pretend you’ve never read worse.” Their eyes gleamed. “Which one did you like best?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past few weeks, Steve had made sure that he would be the one who processed all the books that Diana returned to the university library. He didn't even want to contemplate the trouble that both of them would be in if anyone else found out about the notes that she always slipped into the books.</p>
<p>The latest one was incredibly lewd, and it made him blush furiously. He swallowed and tried to calm down his racing heartbeat. He glanced furtively, just to make sure that no one was watching and quickly slipped the note in his pocket.</p>
<p>How was he going to be able to get through his shift when his mind was filled with images of what Diana had promised to do to him tonight?</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few hours later, Diana strode into the library after her decathlon meet. Steve shifted in his seat. The sight of her in sweaty exercise clothes and her flushed cheeks sent his heartbeat into overdrive.</p>
<p>Once Diana spotted Steve, she made a beeline towards him. "Steve," she said in delight, giving him a quick hug and a peck on his cheek. "Did you get the note that I sent earlier?"</p>
<p>Steve felt his cheeks heat up. Diana's grin became wider. "Can I take that as a yes?" she asked, in an innocent voice as she could muster.</p>
<p>"You gotta stop leaving those- those notes in the library books, Diana!" he hissed. He knew that despite his best efforts, he was utterly failing at hiding the redness of his cheeks. Thank God that the library was relatively deserted now; it meant that there will be fewer witnesses to compound his embarrassment. "What if someone else had seen them?"</p>
<p>Diana leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Then they would be horrendously jealous at the mental pictures of what I'm going to do to you." She leaned back and smirked at him. "Besides, you shouldn't be so shocked and scandalised at what I write." She started to traced patterns on the bare skin of his arm with her finger, making him pant and gasp for breath. "I have seen the books that you hide under your bed. Such filth!" she tutted. "You seemed to be such an innocent, it was surprising to me how much into erotica you are. Compared to those books, my notes are rather tame!"</p>
<p>Steve just gaped at her, unable to think of anything to say. Diana took this as an opportunity to pounce. She trailed her hands down his shirt now. "So, what part of my notes did you like the best?" she whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>The noises coming from his mouth couldn't be counted as a language by any stretch of imagination. He had no idea what he could even say to Diana. Finally taking pity on him, she gave him another peck and stepped back. "Your shift ends in fifteen minutes, right?"</p>
<p>Steve managed to nod.</p>
<p>"Then I'll wait for you until then," she said. "And we can head back to my apartment and then you can tell me your favourite part of the notes and which ones we should try out first?"</p>
<p>"That would be fine," Steve managed to say.</p>
<p>Diana gave him one final peck and settled down onto a nearby chair to wait.</p>
<p>Steve ran his fingers through his head in frustration. The end of his shift couldn't come fast enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>